


The Finest Masterpiece

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthdays, Cake, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: It looked nothing like the cakes the children loved to stare at when they went to a bakery, but the Doctor thought he’d never seen a finer masterpiece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: cake.
> 
> Many thanks to AmeliaPonders for her quick help. :)

“Daddy!”

“Guess what!”

“We baked you a cake!”

Three voices spoke at once as the bodies they belonged to hurled themselves onto their parents’ bed. The Doctor blinked and found eight pairs of eyes watching him (one set belonging to the beautiful blonde in the doorway). 

Alli, Jack, and Luna led him to the kitchen and proudly presented their creation. It was lopsided and clearly decorated by young hands. 

Alli’s handwriting spelled out ‘Happy Birthday, Daddy!’ in what looked and smelled like banana frosting. “I did the icing,” she told him, her grin the mirror image of her mum’s. 

“I added the ball bearings.” Jack beamed proudly. 

“I stirred, Daddy!” Luna chirped. 

It looked nothing like the cakes they all loved to stare at when they went to a bakery, but the Doctor thought he’d never seen a finer masterpiece. 

“Thank you,” he said as he enveloped his children and Rose in a hug. The four of them were the greatest gifts he’d ever been given, and he was the luckiest man in the universe. “Now let’s have some cake!”


End file.
